PP2:(Jeca) missing scenes
by 1luverofmusic
Summary: This is the same story as my first post but I thought of more scenes from the movie to add in so I re wrote it. Written for the lack of Jeca in Pitch Perfect 2. I still loved PP2 just wanted to see more Jeca. Story full of Jeca fluff. I don't own the cover pic.Rated M to be safe. Please enjoy and comment.
1. Chapter 1

PP2:Jeca missing scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Also the stories are set from scenes in Pitch Perfect 2 so I don't own them either. Hope you enjoy.

A/n: This is the same story as the first one I posted but I was thinking about PP2 scenes and thought of more scenes to include. If I had posted these new scenes onto my first chapter it would have been out of context and out of sync with the order of events in the movie. I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you will still be able to enjoy this story. Shoutout to my Beta reader FluffyArmy.

Scene: Treblemaker's performance of 'Lollipop' at the freshman orientation

Oh, she couldn't wait for this! The Trebles were performing for the freshmen's orientation. She was kind of on a high as she was being a bit of a rebel by being there in the first place. This orientation was for the new college students not her, a senior. She was going to see Jesse, her super hot, yet adorably dorky boyfriend, sing with his fellow A Cappella band members and she couldn't wait. His singing gave her eargasms every time. He was an amazing singer, impeccable with every note. Whenever she listened to him, she fell even a little deeper in love with him.

She'd been plaguing him all week to find out what songs he'd chosen to sing, but of course her annoying nerd refused to give her even the slightest hint. Even her sweet, adorable puppy dog face didn't work this time. He just kept smiling at her with a very teasing grin. Throughout the week she'd tried to hear even a smidge of their performance in rehearsals but, no, Jesse was very careful this time which meant, it was going to be mind blowing.

She was so impatient and couldn't wait any longer. It was eating her up; she hadn't seen him all day because the Bellas had had to go and meet the head of Barden along with John and Gale, only to find out the Bellas were doomed and she was still guessing what the Treblemakers were going to sing every five minutes. Seriously, it was taking over her life.

Finally, his sexy ass, as she called it, came on stage and he took the mic off the stupid and overly chirpy announcer, who by the way was no good at her job...calling the Treblemakers the Treblomickers. Where do they get these people? He corrected her flawlessly with his cocky manner.

"Ay, yo trebles! Da da da da da da da." Beca could barely contain her excitement. "Sucking too hard on a lollipop, oh loves going to get you down!"

'Lollipop' by Mika of course. A fab choice she had to admit. She watched him ferociously, not taking her eyes off him for a second.

They continued with 'Lollipop' and then he did it, the one thing that got Beca every time. He rolled his hips around while simultaneously flinging his hands around his body in a circular motion. This made Beca swoon, and she had to slouch down in her her seat as she was starting to get aroused. The burning sensation making her yearn for him. She looked around to make sure nobody saw her guilty, blushing face. Thankfully everybody was engrossed in the Trebles' outstanding performance.

Then the Trebles all gathered around Jesse in a semicircle. Oh, God, what's going to happen now? She bit her lip hard in anticipation.

"Someone drop some bass," Jesse said in a deep voice making Beca's eyes pop, "Umhum now I need some baritone," he said pointing to a fellow Treble. "Now give me some tenor ohh ohh oh uh," he sang going from the top of his vocal range all the way down, and Beca couldn't resist a whimper "Low give me some love ..loove..looove...loooovvee!" He locked eyes with her for a split second then winked with a smirk. That was it, I was gone. "Oh, God" I groaned, gripping the armrest. He's so going to pay for that.

He finished the song giving it his everything. It was pure perfection. The whole room errupted with applause. He looked up at her smiling playfully and bowed as if to say 'I know it was great'. She just rolled her eyes...she so loved this guy.

About a half an hour after Jesse started giving out flyers to the Trebles A Capella tiki party she approached him covering his eyes. "Guess who" she asked.

"Well it could only be my beautifully talented girlfriend, Beca?" he smiled under her hands.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." They shared a quick kiss, just taking each other in, when they parted.

"So what did you think Becs?" he asked cheerily with hope.

"Meh, it was alright for a nerd I suppose" I said without giving away my fake unimpressed domineer.

"Just alright? Beca, I'm hurt" he sighed placing his hand delicately over his chest putting on a sad face.

She gave a nudge to his shoulder "Oh come on it was amazing and you know it, you don't need my opinion"

"Beca your opinion is highly valued and most important to me. After all, you're the amazing Beca Mitchell who can mix any songs together. It's hard, sometimes, to compete with your awesomeness," he sighed, glancing away from her stare.

I laughed. "My awesomeness haha, funny Jess. As they say, you're only as good as your other half," I winked at him.

"They don't say that."

"Well, they do now" Beca said sarcastically.

"So, are you hungry? Wanna grab lunch?" he asked, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Sure...I actually have a lot to tell you about our meeting with the Dean, John, and Gale" I said, pulling a weird face.

"I hope its all good?" He responded cautiously.

"Well, I wouldn't say that" I sighed, biting my lip.

"Oookkkaayy! Well tell me everything at lunch no shortcuts. I know how you are with sharing stories," he insisted.

They went to a cafe near campus and took the corner seats beside the windows. "So go on, tell me all of it."

"Ok so, the Bellas are not able to perform at the collegiate level anymore. We can't recruit new members due to Amy's 'malfunction'. However, Chloe ran through the brochure they gave us and suggested we do the World Championships, as we're still reigning ICCA champs. This is where I had the idea that if we won, they could reinstate us, but John and Gale were quite definite on the fact we had no chance. We're going to enter as the underdogs and prove everyone wrong." I released a breath as if I had just read out the longest passage. "I think that covers it all."

Jesse was dumbfounded at what the hell I had just said "What! What the hell? Thats awfully harsh...so you're saying the famous Barden Bellas are going to become nothing if you don't win the Worlds?" He looked at me, eyes popping out of his head, his expression priceless.

"Yep pretty much," I smiled halfheartedly.

He grabbed her hand on the table and started rubbing small circles near her thumb, "Oh, I'm so sorry, babe. Well at least you'll have your victory tour," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, yeah, I knew I forgot to mention something. We won't have that either ..the European champions are replacing us. They're Germans, and they're also entering the Worlds, so we're definitely finished for good," I sighed.

"Oh, hun, think positive. Seriously, you've as good a chance as anyone, you're amazing. Trust me. Don't fret over it..ok?" He asked.

"I'm actually ok about it. I mean, I'm upset, of course, but mainly because I feel I let the girls down. You should see Chloe, she's having a meltdown. Did you know she purposely fails a class every year so she can stay in the Bellas? Like what the fuck? That's insane! At least I can move on right?".

"Oh, my God, she's crazy! That's unbelievable! She's that committed to the Bellas? Well then, Becs, just do your best at making a kick ass mix for Worlds and see what happens," he said sympathetically.

"And whatever the outcome, I'll still love you loads," he winked, leaning in a bit.

"Thanks! And I love you too, nerd," I replied, and pressed my lips softly to his.

It's a simple, yet meaningful, kiss and they both appreciate each others comfort and support.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters and as I've stated before stories are taken from scenes in the movie itself.

A/N: Just want to thank everyone for their support and reviews. I'm new to writing fanfiction and your support is a really good encouragement for me to keep writing, so thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;). Shoutout to my Beta reader FluffyArmy, thanks so much.

Please enjoy! ;)..and comments are most welcome.

Bang! "Shit, shit, shit!" she sighed, picking her book up off the floor. Jesse suddenly jolted awake and sat up, sleep in his eyes and his hair ruffled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was trying not to wake you. So much for that," Beca sighed while she rushed around the room. Jesse looked over at her alarm which was balancing on the edge of her bedside dresser, it read 6:30.

"Wow! I can't believe it. Beca Mitchell is up early for once," he chuckled lightly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Should I be worried Beca? Is something up?" he asked with concern.

"Yep, that would be the ceiling" she said in a frenzy.

"You never fail with the sarcasm even at this hour, but on a serious note," he stared at her sternly, "are you worried?".

"No why would you say that?" she asked with a scrunched up face.

"Probably because you have your first day at Residual Heat. Don't be ashamed, I'd be nervous too." He looked at her adoringly with reassurance. He then patted the spot beside him on the bed and gave her the puppy eyes. "Come here."

How could she resist that adorable face? She gave in and plonked down beside him. He could see her stress levels rising, giving her cute frown lines. She put her hands over her head and took a deep breath, trying to get rid of some anxiety. Jesse put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Beca, you know you're going to do great and everyone will love you. You have so much passion for music and your coworkers will love that. You're hard working and very smart, so your going to be fine. "Trust me," he said as he rubbed the side of her belly gently. "Please stop worrying and just take everything as it comes, alright? You promise me you'll try and go with the flow?"

She nodded her head lightly, releasing a breath.

"Ok, then, I'm going to get dressed. Go downstairs and I'll make you a kick ass breakfast to get you pumped for the day," he smiled, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks" she whispered. "You're an amazing boyfriend, Jesse, and I love you." With that she locked her lips with his, and he granted her entrance and she kissed him deeply, proving what she said was true. She really did love him.

When they parted, she smiled while staring into his beautiful brown eyes. He softly kissed her lips once more before saying "I love you too, Beca, and I think you're an amazing woman. So don't you go doubting yourself."

"I won't" she smiled, just falling for him even more. He was so kind, comforting, sweet, and sensitive, and he always knew what to say, when to say it, and how to make her feel good.

* * *

He went down stairs to the Treble's kitchen with her by his side. She had stayed the night because she was exhausted during her weekly 'moviecation' due to her hectic day. Finding out that the Bellas were doomed and that they were being replaced by the European champs wasn't easy. He had to admit his performance yesterday was pretty insanely awesome, he had seen her expressions during the performance. Yeah, he'd definitely tired her out. He chuckled quietly to himself, but this didn't go unnoticed by his really observant girlfriend.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked frowning.

"Oh, nothing," he smiled sheepishly. "So...what would you like for breakfast? There's cereal, toast, mixed fruit, or I can make you a eggs sunny side up and a smoothie with all your favourites," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure, I'll have the eggs and smoothie. I like to see you working," she teased.

"Great! You deserve it! Anything for you, my love. Those are extraordinary eggs and a smashing smoothie coming right up!" he said playfully, acting the fool.

"Ok, ok, enough with the sarcasm and alliteration. Get to work, I don't have all day. Some of us have an internship to go to," she said, playing along.

"Oh yes, yes, of course Madame." Jesse snapped out of their playful roleplay. "You do know you start at one this afternoon, and it's only seven in the morning now, my dear. That gives you six hours to eat your breakfast," he said, trying to push her buttons. He swiftly went back to their roleplay "Will that be enough time for you, my lady?"

"Yes plenty of time, BUTLER!" She chuckled, giving him a stuck up grin.

"Oh, well that hurt," Jesse said, "Well played Miss Mitchell, well played. Until next time," he smiled giving her a peck on the cheek, making her blush. It was so simple yet affectionate. He loved seeing her blush over the littlest of things, it was extremely cute.

* * *

"Ok, this is it, this is happening..oh, my God!" she squeaked, freaking out.

They were outside Residual Heat, ready for Beca to take a new step in her life. Jesse was so proud of her, she was amazingly ambitious and courageous. He knew nothing would ever stop her from getting what she wanted in life, and he loved that quality in her very, very much.

"Ok, Becs, take a deep breath..relax, everything's fine, everything's good," he said sweetly with his arms on her shoulders.

"Ok, this is a big deal right?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Yes this is a very big deal, but one you're ready for," he smiled. "Ok, babe, do your best, be yourself, and be confident. You're amazing, don't forget that. Now off you go."

They gave each other a quick kiss and she turned around only to feel Jesse slap her ass. She continued, not giving him the satisfaction, and started walking towards her next big step in life.

"Becxy the flex ya'lll!" he yelled, knowing it would embarrass her.

He heard a faint response as she turned the corner, "Okay...you can leave now!" He laughed to himself and ran around his car to the driver's side and hopped in, praying everything would go right for her.

* * *

(Later at the Trebles' Tiki party)

Where was she? 'She should be finished at Residual Heat and be here by now', Jesse thought. Then it clicked. The Bellas weren't here yet, so she was probably with them. Jesse decided to go get another drink and greet some more guests, as he knew the Bellas would come respectfully late, taking their time.

About 10 minutes passed until he saw the Bellas coming through the bushes, but to his disappointment, his little firecracker wasn't there. Chloe, the fiery red head, approached him.

"Where's Beca?" She asked in surprise.

"I don't know... I thought she was with you," Jesse replied quickly.

"Well I thought she was with you," she declared.

'Did Beca not tell her about the internship? No, Beca and Chloe tell each other everything!" he mentally exclaimed. Then he realised he was taking a bit too long to reply. With Chloe's suspicion growing, he saved himself by saying "Well, don't worry, she'll show up soon." Chloe smiled and walked away, shrugging as she left.

He sat down, drinking his beer and waiting for Beca. He passed the time by taking in his surrounding, people chatting, dancing, and laughing. It was great. Then he felt someone grab his shoulders and he jumped, nearly dropping his beer.

"Sorry" Beca laughed, and kissed him. She then grabbed his beer took a sip out of it before sitting in the chair beside him.

Jesse was really excited to hear how things were at Residual Heat. "So ...how was it?" he demanded.

She raised her eyebrows, saying, "It was intense. It was definitely the big leagues, but I liked it."

"Good, that's great! Did you tell Chloe about it?"

"Ehm, no, she doesn't know." Beca looked at him with shame.

"Awh, Becs, why would you keep that from her? I thought you were best friends".

"We are! It's just you should see her, she's gone crazy, obsessing about Worlds, and if she found out my thoughts were elsewhere, she would kill me."

"Ok, but you should still tell her sooner rather then later."

"I will, I promise. Now come on, let's dance," she beamed, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the crowd.

They danced for hours while taking breaks for drinking ..taking bouts of beer all at once. By now, Beca was starting to get tipsy.

The crowd was raring...encouraging people to take centre stage and freestyle. Everyone got a go. When it was Beca's turn, a large amount of cheers were heard. She jumped and bobbed her head to the beat, played air guitar and busted out some unique moves. He loved seeing her this carefree, having no worries for once just enjoying herself...living for the moment. He exuded happiness while watching her.

She was on a high, the crowd backing her up getting her more hyped up. Then she took a step back a started running for the pool. Everyone gasped as she jumped high into the air before plummeting into the pool. Everyone was astonished, and they all just screamed and shouted with amazement.

'What just happened?' Jesse questioned, before chuckling an "Oh what the hell" before running for the pool as well. He made a huge splash in the water, the crowd still roaring.

When he arose from the water, he just caught her and placed her legs around his torso. He kissed her with intensity, feeling her moist features under his lips.

They continued until Amy shouted "Come on, guys, you're like the horniest people ever! For God's sake, get a room!"

They promptly left and put everything they had into that night. They were wrecked after devoting themselves to each other.

They lay there staring into each others eyes, seeing each others souls, saying how much they loved each other without opening their mouths. Their eyes told all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Come on, guys, don't worry. DSM can't be that good...think positive!" Beca was trying to lighten up the dreary mood. She turned to Jesse, smirking, while remembering that he's always the one saying "think positive."

"Oh, good, you actually listen to my advice, Becs" he said with a wink.

"Meh, don't be getting your hopes up, babe. It doesn't happen that often." She let out a small chuckle and turned to get on the escalator.

When they reached the top, Stacie was sprawled out over a car with loads of people gathering for photos. Everyone had to admit they loved her confidence, but sometimes she'd just break out with a spontaneous moment of sexiness. It's strange, but only if you don't embrace it.

When everyone's attention was brought back to their current situation, they headed into a dark room with a fair amount of people in it and two cars on a stage. Beca thought it was quite a weird setting, but whatever. Jesse had kept his hand on her back the whole time for support.

Nobody else knew, but Beca was very apprehensive about the whole Worlds' thing while she was also pretty stressed about her internship. Jesse was always astounded by how she was so well able to conceal these emotions, but it scared him how she could be so secretive. Jesse always wanted to know what was going on so he could help her in any way he could. If it wasn't for her tiny little meltdown that morning, he wouldn't have known how anxious she was. He was checking her every few seconds and never released her from his light grip. She was grateful, and he knew by the way she would give him quick glances and smile with her thanks.

As the lights dimmed down and the two cars started reversing back, Beca gulped and kept telling herself that it was fine, that they can't be that good, they could beat them , she could make a good mix, and they would be reinstated'.

Jesse could see her brows furrow, but he knew he couldn't speak at that moment so he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them softly.

She felt the warmth on her shoulders and she sighed while wondering how she deserved someone so perfect. She thanked him by placing her hand on one of his and slightly leaning against his body.

The show began, and the only thought running through the Bellas' heads were "Whoa!" DSM was like an army, and their beat boxer was amazing. They sang a mashup of 'Tsunami' and 'Uprising' in a slightly cocky way. All the girls were in awe. It was an aca-disaster for the Bellas, and even Jesse was entranced by them. His grip tightened slightly on Beca's shoulders, hoping it would give her some strength.

They finished with the whole crowd going mad over them. Beca couldn't speak and she was so disheartened, wondering why she'd come and thinking it was a bad idea to have come, opting to gone to Worlds' not knowing their competition.

The two DSM leads started to approach them, and Beca was frozen in place.

The lead girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and she had a great physique. She was a lot taller then Beca, but it wasn't hard to be, at five foot two. The guy leader was tall too, with dark hair and a slim build. "Well if it isn't the Barden Bellas...you came to see us. Is it because your..." she looked over to her other head member slyly. "Oh, what do the Americans call it...JELLY?"

Chloe was quick to jump in. "Ugh!we are so not JELLY".

"We should really thank you for making this tour a reality, you know with your bumbling in aptitude." Beca tensed at the girl's harsh words and Jesse picked up on it, making his brow furrow with annoyance. "We should probably send them something," she told the other member with a smirk. "Fruit basket?" Then her head darted to the Bellas, eyeing them all, "Or would you prefer mini muffins?" The Bellas looked at one and other in disgust. Beca folded her arms, letting Jesse gives her shoulders one last squeeze before she took a small step forward out of his embrace. He watched her, a bit scared of what she was going to do. After all, she had punched a man once.

"Okay, we didn't come her to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the Worlds', where we're gonna kick your ass." Proud of what she had said, she quickly glanced around at her Bella members who let out murmurs of agreement. Jesse's face was priceless. He was smiling in shock and in adoration. He loved it when Beca got feisty.

Just then the head of DSM took a few short, slow steps to be right up in Beca's face. Jesse had the urge to step in front of her because he knew this might not go down well, and his little Becs didn't need more disheartening or pressure. As he was about to step out she held her hand up as if to say 'I got this', so he held back, still weary of where this was going to go.

"You are the kicker of ass?" Kommissar said looking down at Beca with a grin.

Beca hesitated slightly before responding with a shrug and a "Well, yeah."

"Ha! But you are so tiny, you're like an elf. Or is it a fairy?" the leader asked, really stressing Beca's petite frame. Jesse's jaw clenched angrily, knowing Beca hated comments about her height.

She turned to that other weird leader and conversed in German for a few moments, then all you could hear a minute later was him saying 'troll' sneakily back to her with a glint in his eye. Beca knew it was hardly directed to Kommissar, the leader, but some how she still didn't expect it to be for her.

"Oh yes! That's it. You are like a troll". Beca's face contorted into a pissed off expression along with her boyfriend. "Well you're..." she began. Jesse smirked, knowing Beca would win in any argument of insults. "...physically flawless.." Jesse's shocked expression showed it all. What was happening to Beca, who could quip an insult as quick as Usain Bolt could run and pack enough into it that it felt like a slap to the face? She had just complimented someone, a feat as hard for her as not listening to music ever again.

She then tried to save herself by adding "But that doesn't mean that I like you." The whole group stayed silent, all in total shock at what Beca had said. Chloe sensed the deflation in everyone's hopes, so she quickly tried to get things back in the Bella's favour after throwing an exasperated look to Beca.

"We are not worried about the Worlds', cause when the Bellas hit the stage, we're gonna blow minds," she said with confidence. It wasn't the best comeback, but at this point they had nothing to lose, so the girls and Jesse nodded faintly at her statement.

Then Pieter, the male leader, huffed out a laugh and replied "With what? More of flabby Abbey's baby shoots?" He chuckled staring at Fat Amy. Beca was starting to boil over. They were getting way too personal for her liking, but if anyone could handle it, Fat Amy could.

"That's not my name," Amy said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what your name is" he replied cockily. "It could be anything. Obese Denise, Inflexible Tina, Lazy Susan," he smiled at the names he had came up with.

"My name is FAT AMY," she said slightly contorting her words into what she thought was some sort of accent. He turns his head to the girl leader and laughed.

Kommissar looked down at Beca. "Good look at Worlds', now I have to go. Your petitness is giving me a crick in my neck." She motioned to her neck with a half a chuckle.

"Hey, leave her and the rest of the Bellas alone. I know from experience that they're gonna totally win Worlds'," Jesse said, drawing attention. Komissar looked over at him.

"And who's this pretty boy?" She looks him up and down again. "Wait, I take that back," she said raising her eyebrows. "Who's this incredibly FIT boy?" she says really pronouncing the 't' and gave Jesse a devilish smile. Beca stepped in quickly .

"That's MY boyfriend" she said, not breaking the eye contact. The leader put on a pouty face and faced Jesse.

"Oh I feel sorry for you, it must be hard bringing a step ladder with you every time you want a bit of action." Beca was disgusted. She wasn't so small that she made Jesse hunch over or strain to kiss her. Jesse could she the tension beginning to overload so he stopped it.

"You said you were leaving?" he asked, looking at the leader with raised eyebrow. She gave him a smirk, and turned to leave.

Beca turned around and thanked Jesse. "No problem, babe, it was getting way to personal." Beca then looked at her Bellas who all had a cross between confused and deflated expressions. "Let's go girls, we've had enough drama in these last few weeks to last a lifetime." She sighed and walked out, with the Bellas following slowly behind. Jesse knew she was upset, but to what extent he did not know. He decided to leave it until things died down and they were in a more private place, because he knews Beca hated showing vulnerability or weakness in front of people. Over the past few years, Jesse had been breaking her walls so when needed to, she'd always open up to him and tell him what was going on.

Later that night, Beca was in her room in the Bella's house. The others had gone out for the night, hoping to lift some spirits at some bar, but Beca hadn't felt up to it after today. She put it off by telling them she wasn't feeling well, and nobody had questioned her. Of course some of the girls didn't buy it, but they knew when Beca said no, it was best to leave her alone. Well not alone, per say, but with the one person who could always make her feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 part 2..

Jesse had been itching to go see her all day since they'd gotten back, but didn't want to go over when all the girls were around because he needed to talk with Beca with her guard down.

He was watching Inception on his laptop when his phone beeped. He thought it was going to be Beca, but to his dismay it was Fat Amy.

It read: Hey treble-boner, your girl has her knickers in a twist and isn't in the best of form. We're all out for the night and she wouldn't come, sooo I guess now is your time to come to the rescue. Hope you get Shawshank back to her spiffy self. Later, your fav fat Aussie;)

He was happy to hear the house was empty, but sad because now he knew for sure things had got to her today and she was hiding her frustration or sadness from everyone. She hadn't texted or called since the car show, and on normal days they'd both text each other quite often, sometimes more than was probably healthy. He had a feeling she might try and shut down but he wasn't going to let her.

He went straight over to the Bella's house, unlocking it with the key Beca had given him with the explanation that he was always over, so he might as well let himself in, and ran up the stairs to her room. The door was closed so he knocked. "Hey, Becs, it's me..." he whispered in a concerned voice. There was no response so he continued. "I know things weren't great today, but don't let it get to you. At least talk to me about it...come on open up". He sighed and was prepared to keep talking when he heard the rustle of sheets and soft footsteps before the door opened.

"Hey," she greeted, so quietly and sadly that Jesse almost missed it.

"Oh, baby, are you alright? Did they really get to you that much?" He went to sit on the bed next to her. He put his arm around to comfort her and she leaned her head on his shoulders gratefully. "No, no it wasn't them. I know I'm not the tallest person in the world, but, no, that doesn't upset me," She sighed. "It's just...when I saw their performance and they were talking about Worlds', I looked around and the girls were all waiting for me to take charge and be assertive and then it hit me hard in the head that the girls are all depending on me for this. They're depending on me for the music, choreography, support and..." she took a deep breath and looked up sadly into his eyes, "and they're depending on me to make us win and I just don't know if I can do it. This is different, very different from the collegiate level, and now the whole world will either love us or hate us, remember us for good or something terribly bad like the President's thing. We're already a laughing stock and people are probably waiting for us to mess up. What if its me this time? I'd never ever live it down." Jesse just looked at her sympathetically, knowing that sometimes she worried about the silliest things.

"Becs, come on, you and I both know you're more then capable of making the Bellas win and it's not all on you. It's a team effort. You could make a great musical set, but two of the girls could mess it up, making you loose. Is it your fault? No. Did the world end, or did you die? No". He smiled down at her. "See, Beca, things now only seem like a huge deal, but it's not. If you don't win, who cares? You'll move on with your life and people aren't going to remember you as the girl who didn't win Worlds. And even if you mess up, you're only human People will forget, the Bellas will move on, and no matter what happens, I'll always love you unconditionally, 100%. and I will be here for you no matter what, okay?" He looked down at her in his strong hold and, he wouldn't change it for anything. She felt so safe with him, so cozy, and so at home. She knew what he has said to be true. He always knew what to say.

She responded with a simple okay before reaching up and pecking him softly on the lips. When they part she mouths thank you, her lips brushing his. He smiles with adoration. "Stay tonight, don't leave," she begged.

"I hadn't planned to," he said smiling. They cuddle up for the night, too tired for a movie. They fall asleep, Beca's head resting on Jesse's warm chest, her breathing following the steady beat of his heart, his arm is wrapped protectively around her and his head rests on hers. They're the perfect sight...the perfect couple.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

A/N:Sorry guys this is just a repost of the first PP2 fic I posted except this time I have it in the order of the film. I've also added in a couple of things to make this story hopefully flow better. Again, many thanks for all your support and I don't own any characters.

She'd had such a disappointing day. She thought things were taking a turn for the best. She thought she was getting back to herself, back to the confident badass everyone loves. She had given her mix to her new boss, thinking this was her chance to get in music industry and produce her own music, but it was just shoved back into her face by him telling her she was just like everyone else, that anyone could do what she does. He told her she wasn't original, authentic, or unique enough to go farther in this industry. He told her she needed to make something of her own, but that's not what Beca Mitchell does. She makes mixes of old and new tracks, matching down beats and chord progressions. Beca Mitchell does not compose music or write her own lyrics. She doesn't know how, she doesn't have the words or emotion. Everyone knows she's not good with feelings or especially speaking about them. Jesse is the only one who;s got the slightest bit close to hearing any of her worries or fears in the 3 years they'd been together.

The other night he had stayed over when she was a bit down after seeing DSM perform and now after today's blow, she couldn't resist the feeling that she needed to feel his warm body and strong arms around her. She needed to hear him, feel his touch, and just know someone believed in her. She felt a bit guilty because she hasn't been herself the last few weeks because of the incident with the Bellas, Worlds', and seeing DSM. She hated how she had become so vulnerable, but Jesse was amazing. He was so good to her and always had the right things to say, so the usually strong and tough Beca Mitchell gave in and called him.

At first, it went straight to voicemail so she left a message presuming he was asleep. Jesse not answering her call set off the first few tears. She couldn't keep them in. Every tear that fell killed her. She hated showing weakness

About ten minutes later she tidied herself up a bit, clearing away the black smudges from her eyeliner and mascara on her face just in case Fat Amy came home from doing whatever with Bumper. She didn't want to think about that though. She lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. A million thoughts (negative ones) running through her mind. Every few minutes glancing at her phone just a glint of hope still in her that he'd wake up and ring her back.

She started working on a mix for the Worlds'. Since the tiff between her and DSM she had a slight drive to prove everyone wrong. She wanted to prove to the the people who doubted her and the people waiting for the Bellas to mess up again that they were great at what they do. Not only that, but Beca Mitchell wanted to show the world what she had discovered and come to love about these girls, that the Bellas are not some dorky A Capella singing group, they're a family, a tradition, friends you'll have for the rest of your life, and a group of wonderful and talented women. She wanted to show the world that being a Bella is one of the greatest things to do and you get share it with some of the greatest people. In order to do that she knew she had to make an amazing mix to beat 'Das Sound Machine'. Tonight didn't seem to be her night; her head was too clustered to focus, so she gave up. She didn't understand though, music was her relief system, friend, the only thing besides Jesse that could make her feel happy, to feel good about herself or like she could accomplish anything and take on the world. Music was always the thing she turned to for help or reassurance when something was going bad. Why couldn't it help her tonight?

She heard a door opening downstairs. At first she thought it was just Amy, but then she heard footsteps running up the stairs, and everyone knew Amy would never RUN up the stairs. Finally the person reached her door. It swung open to reveal her knight in shining armour. He immediately ran up to her bed.

"Beca, what happened?" he asked with the greatest concern in his voice. He reached out and took her in his arms. "I got your voicemail, you had me worried. Tell me what's happened." He noticed her still slightly red and puffy face from crying. "You were crying," he stated sadly. She nodded shyly, tensing at admitting she had. "Oh, Becs, tell me what's wrong." She stayed quiet. "Please, babe, tell me! You haven't been yourself these last few weeks and I'm so worried about you. You're too stressed to focus anymore."

She didn't move an inch, all that came out was a faint whisper. "I know, I'm not good enough though." Jesse was saddened by her words. He missed his strong, confident, and self-assured girlfriend. He loved being able to comfort her, but he would give anything for her to never be sad. Seeing her like this always crushed his heart.

"You're not good enough for what?" he asked quietly. She got up a bit to face him, and tears started to threaten to fall. "I'm not good enough to be a music producer. My new boss told me I'm not original enough. I'm just able to do the same shit everyone else can."

"Oh, come on, Becs, you know that's not true. You're Beca effing Mitchell, my amazing, beautiful, and talented girlfriend". Beca let out a tiny chuckle at her boyfriends never failing enthusiasm to situations in life. Honestly, she'd be lost without him.

"Beca, I know you can do anything you want in life, your boss, well, fuck him. He's deaf, and that's just one person's opinion, ok?" That was when the tears came rolling down the sides of Beca's cheeks. She tried to hide them by turning away, but he could see them. He reached over, took her in his arms and kissed the crown of her head, taking in the smell of her lavender shampoo. She turned to him, burying her face into his shoulders, and let it all out. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she just needed to get rid of everything right then and there so she'd be able to move on. He could feel small wet patches on his shoulder. She stayed in his arms for a couple more minutes until the crying subsided. Jesse had never seen her this bad before, and he wished he could take her pain and disappointment away.

She sat up and looked at him with puffy eyes. "I just thought this was my chance, you know? I thought that this was it, that I'd found my big break."

"Becs, don't worry. There's going to be loads of other and even better opportunities for you, trust me. Now, you've had a rough couple of days. You need some rest. Do you want me to stay for another few nights?"

"Yes, please," she whispered.

"Ok, then. Let's get into bed," he said as he pushed a strand of her hair gently behind her ear.

She got in under the covers while he took off his shirt and fetched some sweats he'd left in her room the previous night. He pulled up the quilt and got in beside her, scooting closer until they were millimetres apart. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing small circles on her back, trying to relax her. She was snuggled into his chest, feeling the heat radiating off him while listening to his steady heartbeat. Just before they both dozed off, she looked up at him.

"I love you, Jesse Swanson. I love you so much. You're an amazing man." He smiled his adorable smile before replying.

"I love you so very much." With that they gave each other a quick, adoring kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
